Denatured, microparticulated whey protein concentrates have for long been used as a food ingredient for the production of e.g. cheese or yoghurt. Traditionally, the products have been produced by heating a whey protein solution having a neutral to acidic pH to a protein denaturing temperature whereby whey protein gel is formed, and subsequently subjecting the gel to high shear conditions so as to convert the gel to microparticles, which can be converted to a powder by spray-drying.